saving Gracy
by zombie-killer1998
Summary: greg goes to the hospital for a statement and get a surprise. morgan and greg plz read
1. Chapter 1

**dont ask where this came from it just appeared there. and my computer is almost dead for ever so it will be my last story post for a while so it is a lil rushed. **

**hope you like it i really do also have you seen the size of teh review button yes u have so review**

**disclaimer- i own nothing ever and all medical info is probably wring adios amigo**

* * *

"Greg you're going down to the hospital to take a statement of a woman, druggie, but we still need her statement on a B and E she saw, she is in there for something or another admitted an hours ago" D.B said handing him a file. Greg nodded and off he went to Palm springs.

When he got to Jackie Hellebores room he though he recognised the name, but he put it down to the fact she was a druggie and was probably brought down to the station a few times on drug offences. The woman was propped up in her bed, she didn't look well, she looked ghost like and missing teeth, her badly dyed red hair straggly uneven her eyes sunken into her head. Yep Greg thought, she was a druggie.

He noticed a child in the corner, she was small probably three years but was tiny like a one year old, she was dirty and clearly neglected her blonde hair hid her small face. He looked back up to the child's mother in anger, he hated seeing kids suffer and knowing the system couldn't help them as there was never enough evidence, he never trusted social services. But it clicked when he saw Jackie's face again.

"Jackie?" Greg asked.

"yeah do I know you?" she spat at him.

"Greg, we dated like three years ago" the woman grunted before her eyes rolled back into her head. Doctors rushed in.

" um sir could you take the child outside?" a nurse asked him, Greg nodded and picked up the small child, she was so light. Children shouldn't be this light ever he carefully carried he out of the room as doctors shocked the woman. The young girl watched with him. He sat the girl down on the bench.

"how old are you?" he asked her, but she just looked at him didn't speak. He held up five fingers, she shook her head, four fingers, shook her head, three fingers she nodded.

"three?" he asked to clarify. She nodded. She was far to small for a three year old far to small

"excuse me" Greg asked grabbing one of the nurses arms. "Um hi, I'm with the crime lab, this kid's mother is in their, could I have her checked out she isn't look too good?" Greg asked, the nurse looked up and smile.

"right this way I am sure Doctor Durrby will give her a check up" she says guiding Greg, but all Greg could do was count numbers in his head. Crap.

They were sent into a white sterile room.

"just take a seat" the nurse said before leaving to fetch the doctor, Greg lifted the child on to the exam bed.

"hello, I am Dr. Greene since Durrby isn't here and wow haven't seen you Greg since your back needed to be checked" greeted the smiling female doctor.

"well according to the chart I just pulled from the system, you my darling are Gracy" she said the girl nodded. She was scared.

"well you are burning a fever" she noted, " and clearly malnourished and her lung don't sound to good, I am going to admit her" she said filling out a form before pulling a lab form writing down a few tests.

" I am going to have to take some blood sweet heart" she told her getting a needle out. Gracy started to tear up.

"um hey, Doc why don't you take some blood from me to show Gracy it doesn't hurt" Greg said rolling his sleeve up. The doctor looked puzzled but nodded and she realised Greg had added another task for the lab to do with her blood, a paternity test. Blood was taken from them both

"you two stay here, Kim down in the lab owes me a favour she mainly does paternity tests" she said patting Greg on the shoulder. Before she left her pager beeped and she looked grim.

"sadly her mother Jackie she well passed" she said before shutting the door.

Greg sat in the room scared and impatient, he wanted those results now, he would have gotten the results to Grissom back in his lab days twice as quick as this.

" Greg" a nurse brought him out of his days, she handed him the file and totted out."

.o0o.

Gracy had been admitted, with a suspected case on well a lot of things, Greg was in a daze. They had bathed and changed her in to a hospital gown with teddy gears on it she was now in a bed in a private room. She has been put on a drip and a IV and all those medical alien machines. Greg looked at her, she was a carbon copy of him, they both had Greg's childhood blonde hair, his green eyes and slightly Norwegian facial definitions. She was tiny, oh so tiny she looked even smaller in her hospital bed.

"Greg" Greg jumped and turned to see D.B with Ecklie in the door way, he briefly remembered phoning them to come here.

"explain to me why I was pulled out of work to see a dead witnesses sick child" Ecklie stated his eyebrows raised. Greg just handed D.B the file.

"well congratulations I guess" D.B said clapping Greg on the shoulder.

"how?"

"don't know how babies are made Ecklie? You did have Morgan" Greg said

"you know what I meant sanders"

"few years back I dated her mother and she had a bad drug problem I tried to get her help but she refused it so I left didn't know she was pregnant" Greg muttered, when Gracy started to stir.

"hey hun you okay?" Greg asked, his usual spiky hair stuck up in odd directions, she nodded.

"does she speak?" D.B asked.

"no"

"what she called?"  
"Gracy"

"she is cut, want me to tell the team, you have a few days off"  
"would ya please I don't want to leave her"

.o0o.

Morgan had heard the news about Greg and had came straight to the hospital.

"Greg!" she called out the empty room.

"Bathroom" he called. She wondered over to the bathroom to see Greg shirtless next to the bath tub. His scared back open for her to see. He was playing with Gracy's hair in the bath, she whipped out her phone and taken a few pictures.

"you delete those and I will do you next ten trash runs" Greg offered.

"ha no these are going straight to archie to spread" she smiled at him and she smiled back. Gracy threw a hand of water at Morgan.

"that is Morgan" Greg said waving her in. Morgan kneeled down next to Greg.

"Gracy this is Morgan, daddy's girlfriend" Greg said, Gracy reached out and touched Morgan's long hair she smiled before turning back to her toys.

"this is going to be an adventure"

* * *

more to come may be dont know but it wont be for a long time till i get a new computer or fix this one good bye


	2. Chapter 2

**_sorry for the such along wait for the update i really am but like i said i have to computer and this one is my friends._**

**_thanks for the reviews, hope you like this chapter i really do so plz review_**

**_disclaimer- i own nothing._**

**_plz review_**

* * *

**_"This is going to be an__ adventure"_**

Greg let out a nervous laugh.

"What?" Morgan asked.

"I've been sat in here waiting for you to come in and leave me, I mean we have only been dating. What three months and now I have a kid" Greg said his voice shaking.

"Greg look at me" Morgan said touching his cheek. "So you have a kid, I am gonna help and love ya both all the same" she said, Greg smiled at her.

"So does all the team know yet?" he asked lifting Gracy out of the bath and wrapping her up in a towel.

"Naw, I convinced D.B just to send them here after their shift, best you tell them" Morgan stated grabbing the pink hospital gown and putting it over Gracy's head.

"There 'ya go sweet pea" Morgan said picking the small fragile child up.

"She speaking?" asked Morgan

"Well it depends she does talk but, I am guessing her mother told her children are best seen and not heard, she treats the doctor like he is the buggy man. I think she knows I 'ent gonna hurt her, coz she has a certain level of trust 'wiv me'" Greg said stroking Gracy's soft wet blonde hair.

"bwear" Gracy whispered. Greg stood up and walked to the other side of the room and picked up a small pink teddy bear.

"How old is she?" Morgan asked brushing Gracy's hair in to a plait.

"Just turned three" Greg said, "she is tiny though, gonna have to feed her up"

"Hey Gracy" Morgan said softly, "what is your bear called?" Gracy looked up at Morgan studying her face, looking for signs of betrayal and signs of meanness making sure she wasn't going to hurt her, she never saw signs of that. Instead saw the same emotions as her daddy, love and adoration.

"Um" she thought quietly "Daiwey" she muttered looking up at Morgan again, waiting for the hit, the slaps to come they never did.

"Daisy" Morgan repeated. Gracy nodded.

"Like the flower" she said more confidently.

"Wow Greg she has some brain on her for a three year old" Morgan said surprised.

"She does have me as her daddy" Greg said his colour back to his face and his sense of humour creeping back.

Gracy started to rub her arm, her face scrunched up.

"You okay?" Morgan asked.

"Hwurts" she whimpered.

"God, Greg that is a welt" Morgan gasped as she saw the fresh red welt prodding out of her arm.

"I know her whole body is covered in them, sore, bruises, welts" Greg growled cursing this child's mother to hell.

"Shall I go get a nurse?" Morgan asked.

"Every time a doctor or nurse comes in her she goes into full panic mode, so they want to keep her calm as possible. Just go ask for some liquid pain meds and I can give them to her" he said Morgan nodded and rushed out the room.

"Daddy, is Missy nice?" Gracy half sobbed, half asked.

"Who Morgan?" Greg asked, Gracy nodded. "Yeah she is nice she is lovely, I love her very much. She won't hurt I promise" Greg soothed her. Morgan came back in with a sachet of calpol.

"Nurse said she won't need proper pain meds, so we should just give her this" she said squeezing the pink liquid out of the sachet onto a plastic spoon. Gracy swallowed it easily and seemed to look more comfortable.

"Thanks Missy" Gracy said.

"Sweet peas call me Morgan" Morgan told her softly.

"Missy Morgan do woo wive my daddy?" she asked. Morgan smiled slightly at the name, missy Morgan. But then frowned. She and Greg never really talked about moving in.

"Um well I well" Morgan stammered. Greg looked at her and she could tell by the look he was giving her he was asking her to move in.

"Yeah I do sweet pea"

"Missy Morgan?" Gracy asked.

"Yeah"

"Why do you call me sweet pea?"

"It was something my mom called me" Morgan said.

.o0o.

"Where is Greg?" Nick asked.

"At the hospital, that reminds me, you, me, Catherine and Sara are all going by thereafter this shift to see him" D.B said.

"Is he okay?" Catherine asked worried, next to Morgan they were both the youngest and to her, they need protecting.

"Oh he is fine; I have to let him tell you as I am sworn to secrecy by Morgan" D.B said. He was one of the few who knew about Morgan and Greg and he had given her the next two days off to help him.

"Where is Morgan?" asked Sara; who was not one of the ones who knew about Greg and Morgan.

"At the hospital with Greg?" Nick asked; he was one of the ones who knew about Greg and Morgan.

"Yeah, they have to sort a few things out" D.B said, catching Catherine's eye.

.o0o.

"D.B just texted he and the team should be here in an hour" Morgan said.

"Hello there, here is Gracy dinner and I thought it might be useful to bring you dinners up as well" a very friendly orderly said. Gracy tried to hide herself under the covers.

"She is very jumpy" Greg explained pulling out his wallet and paying the woman for his and Morgan's dinner.

"Daddy is swee gwone?" Gracy asked.

"Yep come on out so we can eat our dinner, then we are going to meet a few friends of my mine, they are nice like Morgan" Greg said.

_Hey, u ok?-Morgan. _Greg looked up from his phone, to Morgan who was picking at the crust of her sandwich.

_Yeah I thnk I am missy Morgan- Greg_

_Bless her missy Morgan must hve gotten confused when I asked her 2 call me Morgan- Morgan_

a nurse popped her head around the door.

"hi you have some visitors from the crime lab shall i let them in?" she asked morgan sucked in a breath.

"yep" greg sighed helping gracy eat her food.

* * *

plz review how was that chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**short i know but here it is, took me forever as i was not sure what to write so here it is.**

**i dont own anything**

**review plz**

* * *

Gracy gripped on to Greg's arm with an almighty grip.

"Hey sweetie it's okay they are daddy's friends" he reassured her but her grip never slacked. She was scared. Who were these strangers, would they hurt her.

"Hey Greg why don't we go and grab a bite to eat" said D.B hinting at Greg to talk with him and the team privately.

"Sweetie, daddy has to go and speak with his boss, but Morgan will be here 'kay" he said kissing Gracy's forehead.

"Okay daddy" Gracy whispered, letting him go.

.o0o.

"so what is gonna happen to her now?" asked Nick

"well as far as social services are concerned I am the father and I to either get full guardianship or she goes into the system, and I am not one to let her go, she is coming home with me"

"So let me get this straight" said Sara "you're gonna raise a three year old girl all by yourself"

"God Greg ya still a kid ya self" said Catherine "she is practically a baby, so are you"  
"well he isn't gonna do it by himself he has us to help" said D.B

"Brings a whole new meaning to Family meeting doesn't it" chuckled Catherine.

"So what does Morgan make of this?" asked Nick.

"She is moving in, Gracy has taken a liking to her, calls her Missy Morgan"

"Woo step back" said Sara. "You and Morgan are together since when?"  
"Um three months I thought Nick told you all"

"Nah, I was gonna tell them but Ecklie over heard so I had to cover, far as he is concerned Morgan is really good friends to one of your cousins whom has recently married that is why you are so close"

"Good cover" Catherine commented

"I don't have any cousins" Greg said.

"You do now, three to be precise, Jenna, Jessica and Jamie, Morgan is friends with Jenna and she is married to Craig"

"I am gonna have to question everything you tell me now Nicky" teases Catherine.

"Hey you guys, Morgan just texted, Gracy is asleep wanna see her, she is the cutest thing ever when she is asleep" asked Greg getting up, the others followed.

"Spoken like a true proud dad" whispered Catherine to Nick, Nick chuckled.

"hey after we leave I assume Greg isn't leaving wanna visit his and now Morgan and Gracy's apartment and do a lil' cleaning for when he gets home?"Asked Catherine.

"Only if ya buy pizza" Catherine gave him a little shove.

.o0o.

"Shh she is asleep"

"How did ya get her to sleep? Last night the nurses had to sedate her" asked Greg.

"Read her my favourite story, Goodnight Mister Tom" said Morgan smiling proudly holding a book from the children's ward waiting room.

"Never heard of it"

"Really? Well it is English, when mom and dad where still together we went to England I got to see the play adaptation and I've watched the film" said Morgan a smile on her face.

"Greg she is the cutest thing ever."

"I Know"

"Beautiful just like her daddy" said Morgan, Greg sent a smile her way.

"When she getting discharged?" asked D.B

"Tomorrow, noon-ish"

"well I am giving, Greg a month off and I think I will give Morgan a forced leave of absence as she is being very jumpy at work today, not quiet recovered from the helicopter incident" said D.B

"But I wasn't at work today" said Morgan.

"I know, that is what you call a lie, you have two weeks"

"Thanks Russell"

"Don't mention it, when we brought my daughter Kimberly home from the hospital after she caught something I had to take a few weeks off" said D.B.


End file.
